


A flying artist

by Supagreg



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supagreg/pseuds/Supagreg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story which starts in Episode 4. the charakter is Daniel DaCosta and this story tells how he found his first love at Blackwell and how they faced a tornado and the following events... later chapters 'Grande Dame' AU from fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. should I go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's me aaaaaand now i present you a fanfiction with a ship that i only read i one fanfiction before as a super little side ship, but today it's time that this ship gets his own main ship.
> 
> The speech is of i call it DaScott ^^ if you do not even guessed It's a ship between Daniel DaCosta and Brooke Scott.
> 
> Now you wonder how the hell Daniel DaCosta? It's simple I'm the admin of the Daniel DaCosta Facebook fanpage and I see a lot of his character in me and i have a virtual crush on Brooke^^
> 
> So now some notes to the fanfiction. The most of my likers on Facebook know that english isn't my native language therefore expect a lot grammar and typing errors. I'll try to upload every two weeks an update if I should be finished early you got it^^

There am i sitting to a tree around the dormitory, 2 days after Kate jumped from the roof of our dormitory. I can't imagine what has led her jump. I really want to know that?!

Everyone said to me that Blackwell has a secret, but is it so big that it let a beautiful young girl jump into her death?

God that makes me so sad. I do not know what to do now.

Since hours I sit here and stare holes in the air. What I really want here at Blackwell, a college with a sience and a photography program and I'm just a poor draftsman. Why I was accepted? My Photos are totally shit. The only good thing I can is sience with a B+ but I do not think I would like to work in the direction.

I sighed, leaned my head on the tree behind me and closed my eyes.

Then I heard footsteps before me.

When this is Miss Grant again and trys to cheer me up i swear...

I opened my eyes and saw surprisingly Max Caulfield. I raised my eyebrows.

"Hey Daniel. You looked bummed out. Are you alright?"

"Hola Max. I just figured out that my photos basically suck. I'm a wannabe-artist..."

"You are not here to be a photographer. That's my gig. Look at that sketch you did of me... it is incredible! And that's your art, your gift."

I sighed again "I do feel better. You are good, Max." A light smile crossed my face.

"By the way, have you seen Nathan Prescott?"

"Ooho, i heard a rumor, he's actually suspended."

"Yeah but he's still got to be on campus."

"That explains why he looked so pissed off when i saw him leaving campus a few moments ago..."

Hmm she looks disappointed. What did she want from Nathan? Should i ask her? Meh better not...

"Have you talked to anybody about what happened with Kate?"

"I don't talk to anybody, Max. But i did actually had a nice talk with Brooke. She was very sad about Kate."

"So am I. And angry..."

"We should stop going to class and stage a protest. But that's not going to happen at Blackwell. Yet..."

"I like this revolutionary Daniel DaCosta." She smiles at me with a determined look that gives me goose bumps.

"Only if i can start the revolution from my sketchbook, Max. and the pen is my 'weapen' ha! pun intended"

"Ha yeah. Oh and are you going to the 'end of the world party' tonight?"

"It will be if i go, man. People here push me into lockers, not dance floors."

"That's exactly why you should go to that party. We have to stand up these Blackwell bullies for Kate. You won't be alone, Daniel."

"Not with you back me up, Max." She is right i should go to that party. I can't hide forever in my room.

"Dammit, i will go to the party like it is the end of the world! Okay maybe i won't go, but ... No i won't do that, but I'll go!"

"That's awesome Daniel I hope that i will see you there. Let's talk later okay, Daniel?"

"Yeah until tonight, Max." I waved after her as she walked away.

I took my phone out of my bag to check the time. It was 9:12 a.m. a few minutes until i like to stroll to the first lesson.

Maybe Warren likes to go together to the party. He's on of my few friends. The weekends of watching movies together were awesome. He was so impressed by my Lord of the Rings Limited Edition from 2007 the whole trilogy is 160 minutes longer as the cinema version and the 3 DVD's with behind the scenes material.

The monday after this weekend, i was a mess.

I opened the messenger app and texted to Warren

[To Apebro]: Hey Warhead, do you want to go to the party together?

I put my phone away and began to walk slowly to the main building. The scenery rolled by my side. Chloe talking to Justin, Zachary and Logan throwing a football back and forth, Max talking to Samuel and Miss Grant, Luke sitting by his usual picnic table and other students chillin around campus. I walked into the mainbuilding, purchased a can of soda from a vending machine and walked into the English AP class sit on my place and began to doodle something into my sketchbook. I was frightened by my phone when it vibrates.

[From Apebro]: Hey Dan, sorry I already have a date, don't be angry with me {◕ _ ◕}

[To Apebro]: Nah, why should i. I was also a little late^.^

damned, now I have to go to the party alone... after all, I can sit in a corner drink and doodle something.

The rest of the schoolday was boring as usual. Oddly I didn't saw Max the whole day. This morning she looked actually still healthy. I hope she is ok.

Language of Photography was the last lesson of the day, after it I walked to the dormatories and went into my room threw my bag in the corner droped me on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Hmm, what should i wear tonight? If I go at all. What should I do there with no one i know.

I facepalmed myself. Damn it all, Daniel you promised it to Max! It's nothing special i wear my usual clothes aaaand maybe my new sneakers I've never worn them since I'm at Blackwell. Enough thoughts for now i should sleep a bit until the party starts to 7pm should be enough.

I I turned on the alarm clock kicked off my shoes put my jacket over the desk chair and closed my eyes. After some time the volume from the corridor ebbed and I fell asleep...


	2. the partey, part 1

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock and groaned loudly.

Meh, i hate that sound... but today not so much. It's party time, YaY. Ah, I lie to myself, it's gonna be boring...

I get up walked to my wardrobe picked my shower products my towel 'towelie' and walked to the shower room. In the hallway i met Warren. It looks like he is going to take a shower too.

"Aye, Warhead! Are you ready for the party?"

"Hey Dan, nah not really. I'm not in the mood today for a party but i have to go for Brookes sake. I had hoped that Max will be my date but she said 'she is busy today with Chloe'. So Brooke asked if we could go to the party. I think it's better than to go with no one."

I raised my right eyebrow at his last sentence. Wow poor Brooke to be the third wheel. And Warren does not understand that he hurt her with that.

We walked together into the shower room. I looked into the mirror and saw my sleepy face. god I really didn't slept much the past days the eclipse, beached whales and the snow fall messed me up. A quick shower will wake me up a bit. Fortunately I still have some cans of energy drink in my room.

I entered the shower cabin closed the curtain took off my clothes and put them over the curtain rod. I turned on the hot water and waited there to heat up. When the time came i steped under the flowing water took a deep breath and started to sink into my thoughts...and hum to one of my favorite songs.

After a few minutes I was interrupted by Warren. "Hey Dan, I'm sorry to end your warm up for the American Idol casting, but could you please let me have some warm water?"

"Shut up Warren." I said jokingly. "That's why i ever take the nearest shower to the heater, but yes i'll turn it down only for you. insert random wink here. Haha"

"Sometimes you are a bit creepy, you know that Daniel?"

"Yep Yep, this is my way creeping around and scare some people." When I was finished with the shower I turned off the hot water tap.

"ouch, hot! hot! hot!" I heard Warren shriek. "Warren?! I'm done with the hot water." a small smile crossed my face.

"Yeah! thanks for the note." Then I turned on the cold water and let it flow over my body. After the hot water it was cold like ice water. My grandma said it is good for the defenses of the body. I'm not sure if it is true , but it helps to boost the circuit after some sleep.

I dried myself and pulled my clothes back on. "See you then at the party, Warren." "yeah, see you."

After a quick walk through the hallway I entered my dorm and sat down at my desk.

Now it's time for a quick facebook check...what a wonder no new messages.

Wow Max an Victoria seem to be in a massive bitch fight. I would say win for Max. Victoria covered in paint.

I glanced at the clock. It is 7:34pm Meh so much time until the party starts. I leaned back into my desk chair and sighed. a 15 minutes power nap seems good. I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately...

As i opened my eyes and looked out of the window i saw it was completely dark. Should not the party begin already at dusk? I reached into my pants and took out my cell phone to check the time. 9:43 pm...!

"Fuck!" Isleep through the first two hours. I jumped out of my desk chair threw my jacket over me and put on my shoes. As I entered the hallway it was complete silent. I walked across the main campus I saw Warren leaning against a lantern and a red cup in his right hand. I can say that he is drunk I've never seen him before.

"Heeeeey Daniel, whatsh uuup. Where have you been?" "Yeah I overslept 2 hours, haha. The magic 15 minutes turned into 2 hours. I'm on the way in. And what are you doing out here? I thought you had a date."

"Hm yeeeaah, I don't know why but Brooke is mad at me and said i should leave her alone. So i got out and now i'll wait for Max." why Brooke is probably mad at him. I can imagine it. How blind he can be to not see it...

"I think you should rest your intoxication, but do what you have to do."

"I'm not drunk Daaaan just a bit tipsy. I'm not a lightweight like you!" Oh yeah just a bit tipsy... god i hate drunk people, alcohol changes the people so much.

"Okay, then good luck with the Max thing. I'm in see you later." "Aye Daniel, have fun in there." "Let's see if i have some fun... bye."

As I approached the swimming hall I heard two things. The first was to be expected the music is going to be louder and the second thing was Warren as he vomits into a hedge. Yeah you are definitely not a lightweight like me.

I entered the swimming hall to see Stella stand behind the counter of the cloakroom. She is working so hard a wonder that she has no burnout.

"Hello Daniel it's nice to see you here. Do you want to submit your jacket? It's really warm in here."

"Hm yeah why not. I don't want to sweat my as off." I took of my jacket and handed it to Stella. "Thank you Stella, you should also relax sometimes."

"Fortunately we have no homework, thanks to that party. This weekend should be peaceful. And by the way nice shirt, for Gondor." Stella smiled heartily at me. I smiled back. "Thanks it's one of my favorite ones. See you later Stella." Yeah my favorite shirt rules^^ I'm such a Lord of the rings nerd... It is a simple black shirt with the white tree of Gondor displayed on it.

I walked into the party the extremely loud music boomed in my ears the bass booming through the hall.

I don't like this electronic music but for this kind of party it is okay i think, but I'm more into my Hard Rock and metal music. I can still clearly remember their faces as i said in class that i like metal, it was priceless, haha. What do I do now...first a drink would be good.

I look around to spot the bar. I saw people dance around to the music some groups have formed and their stand near the walls or tables and some others sit lonely around like me in some minutes... Then on the other side of the hall i found the bar. I slowly began to move through the crowd and take care that I don't bump into to much people which worked more or less good.

When I reached the bar I came to the question 'What should i drink?'

I think a shandy is good enough I don't want to end up like Warren.

I stand at the bar and waited to be noticed by the barkeeper. To my suprise it just took some minutes.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" "Hi like to have a shandy, please."

"A what?!" "A shandy it's beer mixed with lemonade." "Ahhh this, one moment."

As I wait for my drink i see Brooke sit on a single chair by a wall hugging herself. god Warren what have you done... she looks so depressed.

"Sir, your drink and have fun at the party." it interrupts my thoughts. "Oh, thank you."

It's okay Daniel take a deep breath and go to her... I took a deep breath closed shortly my eyes and exhaled as I walked on her.

"Uhm hey Brooke, do you mind if i join you?" She looked up and stared some time at me as if she think about it.

"Yeah why not, you are welcome Daniel." She smiled sad at me. I grabbed an empty chair and sat down beside her.

"Soooo..."


	3. the partey, part 2

"Soooo...you're okay, Brooke? You do not seem especially amused."

She sighs deep. "Let rather not talk about it, please."

my hands are going to be sweaty. god I said only one sentence and i'm nervous as hell.

"Aye you're the captain. Should I get you a drink?"

"Uhmm yeah, that would be great. What are you drinking? Is it good?" "Do you know shandy?"

"Noo, what is that?" She looks a little confused. "It's beer mixed with lemonade. why no one knows it? I even had to tell the barkeeper what it is. The lemonande covers well the bitter taste of the beer. I think it is tasty."

"Mind if I try it?" "Why not, cheers." I smiled at her and handed her my cup. She took and sniffed it.

"Mhmm smells nice. If it tastes as good as it smells it's mine." She took a sip waited a bit and emptied the cup in one go.

"Hehe, I conclude it is good?" "Oh yeah it's quite good."

"Good good." "Could you bring us 2 new drinks we go out and talk a bit?"

"Sure why not. I hope it does not take too long." "it's okay i'll wait for you" I gave her a slight smile. "I'll be right back."

When I went to the bar again I looked back at her. She had put her hands in her lap and leaned back her head against the wall. She looks a lot relaxed as before some minutes. That's good, I don't like to see anyone so depressed.

I reached the bar and waited to be noticed. "Ah hey you again so fast, huh." Wow that was fast again. I could get used to it. "Oh yeah my uhmm...friend drank everything. Now should I get 2 new for us." "Uhu, your friend. Just a minute" "There it is. And have fun with your 'friend' "

"Uhmm thanks. see you later maybe." Wow is that obvious?

I went back to Brooke. She had risen and seems to be waiting for me. When she saw me she smiled at me and walked towards me. "That was fast, good. Let's get out of here." "Aye, my lady." She stopped and looked at me confused. Oh god that was stupid, Daniel. "Sorry, I did not mean it like that." "Noo Daniel it was ... nice, but unexpected." "Well then, before I forget. Your drink." I offered her a cup. As she took it our hands touched slightly. They were warm and smooth. Luckily are at the party the lights flickering like in a disco that she could not see the blush in my face.

"Lead the way, Brooke." "Don't lose me." We walked across the party and entered the cloakroom.

"Oh Daniel you're leaving so early?" asked me Stella. "Noo. I just go outside with Brooke for a short conversation. We will be back soon. Or aren't we?" I looked questioningly at Brooke. ohh god another facepalm moment i said 'we' . I must sound like a wierdo...

"let's see, maybe yes maybe not. Let's go Daniel." Brooke took my left hand and pulled me out. "see you then, Stella." Stella smiled at me and mouthed at me 'good luck'.

What happened to Brooke. Just several moments ago she looked so down and now she is like a different person.

"Let's sit on the wall there." Brooke pointing to the wall at the parking lot. "Sure." "Heeeey Brooke, come here and give me a kissh!" What the hell. Who? I turned around to see Warren walks on us. Really Warren, why don't you just go to your dorm and sleep... I feel that Brooke is holding my hand tighter. It seems obvious that she wasn't happy to see him. "Hey Daniel what are you doin with my girl?" Really Warren? your girl. "Warren please do as i said, go and sleep a bit this would be the best for you." "I do what I want! And I want to get a kiss from Brooke." He stepped closer to us. "God Warren, don't you think you have done enough shit for today." said Brooke angry.

"What?! YOU kicked me out of the party." "Yes and that with a good reason you know it." "Nah forget it. It's okay now and come with me." "No I like to stay with Daniel now. Get that into your pighead." "What did you called me?! You..." He stepped closer again. Too close for my opinion. I took a deep breath. "Warren as your friend I advise you to leave her alone and go to sleep please." "You are not my father!" "And that's probably better that way, Warren. Just go and leave us alone." "Why the fuck should I?" I closed my eyes sighed and opened them again. He can be such a stubborn when he is drunk, but i didn't have seen him so drunk like right now. Well i should give him a message and hope that he will get it.

I turned to Brooke. "Could you please keep my cup?" "Uhm, yea. Don't hurt him he doesn't know what he is doing." "Hell noo, in contrast to him I have myself under control." I stepped in front of him lifted my left arm and let my hand drop with some force on his shoulder and pressed a bit. "Ouch!"

I may be a bit fat, but not all of this is fat. I'm a lot stronger than he is. He had to find it out several times. I beated him every time on arm wrestling and other things. "Warren, I tell you only once, okay? Leave the party go to your dorm and sleep it off. You'll thank me." I stare into his eyes and waiting for a response. I see his expression changing from angry to ruminative to cowed. "Fine, go and fuck yourself, bitch!" He hissed and wriggled out of my grasp and rushed away.

Phew, that went better than expected. I sigh and let my shoulders drop relaxed. One moment I thought he tried to fight me.

"Wow Daniel, that was ... impressive. I never thought you could be so intimidating. I got goose bumps!" "Stop it. I needed to do that. As you said he doesn't know what he's doing. I never have seen him so drunk before. I hate it to show this site especially agianst him." "I do not want to imagine what would have happened to me if you wasn't around. Thank you, Dan." Brooke stepped on my side handed me my cup back put her now free hand on my shoulder and kissed me on my cheek. "Let's continue what we started and sit on the wall."

I feel my face heaten up from the massive blush that builds up. oh my god did she kissed me?! Wow I'm speechless. I take a large gulp out of my cup and let it flow down my dry throat. A lot of other students where outsite at this time some of them where smoking or doing other things. I was the last minutes on a tunnel vision, but now I feel the gazes of them on me. Some of them looked surprised and others were smirking on me. They all never saw there shy fat Argentine like that. "Okay." Was the only one which I was able to say.

We walked towards the parking lot and sat on the wall. I lay down and rest my head on the lawn closed my eyes and sigh. "Are you okay Daniel?" "Hmm, yeah I'm fine just a bit exhausted." "Thanks again Daniel. I was a bit frightened of him. I just will let you know that I'm done with Warren. Whenever we did something together He has always spoken about Max. Max here, Max there. god I was so blind." "Nah, don't judge yourself too hard. We are young, that happens. Just forget it and relax." "Yeah that was enough stress for today."

I hear that she is laying down too she shifted herself a bit in my direction that our upper arms toched slightly. Wow she is so cute. How could Warren screw up with her? "One left to say. Warren is much more blind, it is kind of clearly that Max is gay and attracted to Chloe. She friendzoned him so hard that it must hurt." "Definitely. And he zoned me to be his backup girl. He had no idea how much he hurt me with that what an idiot."

"It simply does not care him how his fellow men feel about his actions, but enought about him. Uhmm..." Should I ask her...I do not know whether she want. Fuck it I'll do it. More as say no she can't.

"Uhmm... Brooke?" "Yeah?" Keep yourself together Daniel, everything is fine... or not. There is nothing to be nervous about it's just your crush since you are here... *irony off* "Would you like to...come with me to the Portland art museum this weekend? There is a Miyasaki exhibition this month." "Really?" Oh dog how can I think that someone like Brooke will go out with me. I'm so stupid... "That would be great. I'm such a fangirl of his work! Do you really want me to come with you?" "I would have asked, if I don't want it?" "Awww you are awesome!" She squealed and hugged me. "Wohar Brooke calm down. It's just me, haha." "Come on Daniel. You are awesome in your personal way, which I like by the way."

She gets up smiled at me and held out her hand to help me up. "Let's go back to the party, my cup is empty." I looked into my own cup and saw that it was half full. I put it to my mouth and emptied it. "I would say mine too. Let's go." I took her hand and get up. Then we walked back to the party, as we walked through the cloakroom Stella smirked at us.

We went to the Bar get some new drinks and stayed at the bar and small talked a bit. Wow she is so much happier now after she settle up with Warren. And the alcohol doing his thing to.

How the time flies when you are talking with someone nice. "Soo you're a metalhead. Then what's your favourite band?" "Phew! Uhm definitely 'Blind Guardian' do you know them?" "Not really." "They are a german power metal band. Did you played Sacred 2?" "Yes, is already a few years ago." "Then I guess you listen to the concert of the ingame band?" "Uhm yes. Wait, do you want to say that this was Blind Gaurdian?" "Jep, they cooperated with the developer." "Wow you need to show me sometime soon your favorite songs" "Sure why not."

At some distance I hear some trouble. What is that now? And then i saw it a really angry Chloe Price rolled through the crowd and it looks like she is looking for someone. Wait what?! Is that a gun? Wohar, what the hell want she with that? She rushed past us and entered the door to the WC. "She's confusing." "Yep Dan. Did you saw the gun in her hand? That creeped me out." "Let's hope she doesn't do something stupid with that. Do you want to try a tropical kiss?" "What?!" As far as I could tell by the lights she was blushing. "not what you think, Brooke. It's a short consisting of 50% vodka, 20% mango juice, 20% pineapple juice and 10% cream." "What do you think what I have thought?" "Uhm... nothing. haha." She poked my shoulder. "That sounds yummy. Let's try it."

After we got our shorts she sniffed at it. "Are you sure that there is alcohol in it?" "That's why I like them. You don't smell or taste the alcohol."

Then Max came into my view and she walked towards us. "Hello, Brooke." "Max, I didn't expect to see you at a Vortex Club party." "I didn't expect that either, but I really need to find Nathan. Have you..." "No, I haven't seen him. And I'm not looking for him. So i most likley won't tonight. I just hate that scrub... and his club." "You are not the only one. Maybe this party will be the end of the Vortex Club." "Then I don't have to pretend like I care anymore." "Have you seen Warren tonight?" "Unfortunately yes, bad topic today. Abridged version for you I'm done with him. And now I'm talking with Daniel." "Oh okay." "He asked me to go with him to the Portland art museum this weekend." "Oh that is so sweet. I bet Daniel will be a great museum guide." "I'm more into sience than art, but what kind of selfish fangirl would miss a Miyasaki exhibition." "You're not selfish, Brooke. You just trying to life your life without all this bullshit. Like all of us here." "You seem so wise ... and kind of invincible this week. i think that snow and eclipse gave you superpowers. Check to see if you can fly."

I need to laugh a bit at her comment.

"I don't think superpowers would make my life easier. With great power comes great bullshit." "I don't know. It would be pretty kick-ass to battle super-villians over Arcadia Bay." "Well the night is still young, Brooke." "And so are we, Max. So let's plan a drone date next week." "Sure that would be awesome. See you then Brooke. And Hi Daniel." "Yes! Max makes an entrance. I only came to the party because of you."

"I'm glad to see you out and about. By the way, have you seen Nathan Prescott tonight?" "No I've been hanging with Brooke since i got here. Max are you okay? Your face looks so ... serious." "Oh. It's nothing. Just residue from all the Blackwell drama." "It seems like it never ends, huh." "This is where it's going to end ... for Rachel's sake." "Oh, Max. You need a Blackwell break. I'm taking Brooke to a Miyasaki show in Portland. If you want to come along. The more the merrier." "Thank's Daniel. I have to stay on my mission, now. I hope you stay on yours and become a great artist." "We'll be celebrating someday in a museum Max. With Brooke I'll be the flying artist. See yah Max." "Bye, Daniel."

I looked at Brooke and she smiled at me toothy. "With me you'll be the flying artist. how should I understand this?" "Uhm I think with your drone we can create super awesome art togehter, is not it?" "Hmm... yeah that could work." "As i said." I took out my cell phone out of my pocket too look at the time and see that it is near midnight. "God I think I'm going back to my dorm and sleep a bit until the classes start tomorrow, if you excuse me." "Wait Daniel. I'm going with you. I'm tired too. Let's go together." "Sure."

As we walked to the exit Mr. Jefferson began to announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest. "And the winner is... oh what a suprise Victoria Chase."

"Oh yeah what a suprise." I murmured. And then Brooke yelled through the crowd "VICTORIA YOU SUCK!" Then she giggled took my hand and began to ran to the exit. We entered the cloakroom. I took my jacket from Stella and joined Brooke outside. "Come on slowpoke." She held out her hand and i took it. Then we walked slowly to our dorms our fingers were intervened. god she is so cute right now. good that she is over Warren.

We reached the dorms faster than I would like. At the entrance she released my hand hugged me and snuggled her head in my shoulder. I hugged her back and we stood so for a few moments then she lifted her head and gave me another kiss on my cheek. "Today was awesome. Thank you. Sleep well, Daniel. Let's meet tomorrow to plan our museum tour, okay?" "After our last class in the courtyard?" "Definitely! Bye." She entered the dormitory and I took a deep breath.

WoW, Daniel, that was the best day since I do not know. I entered the boys dormitory went into my room and kicked off my shoes. I sat on my bet took of my jacket, t-shirt and jeans let them lie on the ground. I'm too tired to clear away. I lay down in my bed and threw the blanket over me and drifted fast into a deep slumber...


	4. the last hours of silence

Bzzzzz...

Bzzzzz...

gawd what the heck is that. Oh yeah...

I woke up to the sound of my vibrating sound of my phone on the nightstand. I rub the sleep out of my eyes. A little headache was noticeable.

Owww that was enough alcohol for the next month.

I glanced at my phone to check for the time. It may not be so late the alarm has not yet rung.

It is 9:50 in the morning. WHAT the... fuck i forgot to set my alarm. And classes start in 10 minutes...  
I jumped out of my bed sniffed at my clothes from yesterday. Yuck! They smell like alcohol...but no time to change.  
I get dressed took my bag and charged out of my room. Leeeeeerrroooooyyyyy

On the fast walk to the class I looked at my phone. 7 new messages all from Brooke

Wow...

[Brooke] 6:53am : g'mornin Daniel. Are you awake?

[Brooke] 6:56am : Daniel?

[Brooke] 7:01am : apparently not :-(

[Brooke] 7:45am : Now?

[Brooke] 9:00am : Hey Daniel classes start in 1 hour you should get up.

[Brooke] 9:30am : Now it is time. come on I want to see you...

[Brooke] 9:49am : Are you dead? Do you mind if I take your PC? no goooood. Soon it's mine.

Wow she has not cared about me before. Why now? I don't think that she meant it yesterday for real. She was too drunk I suppose.

[To Brooke] 9:52am : good morning. now i'm awake as far as possible. I forgot to set my alarm I'll be in class in a mo. see yah (*o*)/

As I entered the English AP class I looked around and was surprised that the class was so empty. Many tables were not occupied. The teacher gave me a suprised look and says. "Ahh good morning Daniel. I thought you would be too exhausted by the party yesterday. But it's good that you've done it yet." "Thank's to Brooke, she woke me up. I forgot to set my alarm." The teacher raised an eyebrow and glanced between Brooke and me. "Then thank you Brooke. please sit down. When so many people are missing what should we do? Any suggestions?"

While I walked to my table I took a closer look around the class. Surprisingly some Vortex Club members where here. Warren, Stella and Brooke. Where is Max? She isn't the type to sleep away. I hope she and Chloe are okay and Chloe doesn't did something stupid with the gun last night...  
Warren doesn't look at me he is staring at his table. If he ever remembers anything from yesterday? maybe something. I hope he regrets his behavior.

As my gaze lands on Brooke she waves at me with a cheerful smile. I waved back and mouthed her a 'thank you' with a thumbs up. She took out her phone and typed a message. It buzzed in my pocket. I sat down at my table and checked the message.

[Brooke] 9:58am : You know that you owe me a lunch? ;-) today

I heard a light chuckle from her.

[To Brooke] 9:58am : Two Whales are okay at the break?

[Brooke] 9:59am : sure I am looking forward to it.

"Okay, feel free to do what you want, but be quiet and stay in this room."

A relieved groan rolled through the room. Almost all students dropped their heads onto the tables and closed their eyes. Only Brooke stands up and sat down beside me and poked me on my shoulder. "Hey, good morning sleepyhead." she said with a impish smile. "Hey Brooke. Thank you again you safed my ass today."  
"Nah today i think it's okay to sleep away. I have something I want to show you, if you don't mind." "Bring it on, for you I have always time." Oh god so cheesy... I felt my cheeks heating up a bit because of the light blush from that line. "Awww so nice."  
She took her laptop out of her bag and put it on the table. "Just some photo i shot with my drone and I want your opinon about them." "Wow I never saw a shot from you, what a honor to be one of the chosen one." "Yeah now you are a part of the fellowship of Brooke." She giggled. "Wow was that a Lord of the rings reference?" "Sure nerd." she said and winked at me. "You're even a nerd, haha." "Ouch, that hits inside the heart." she said and touched her upper body and made a painful face.

"Ohh i hope the lunch will seal the wound." "Then it must however already be a special lunch." We looked into our eyes as the laptop gave sound that it was booted up. From my eye angles I saw that Warren was looking at us. That was your bad Warren not mine... I need to talk to him soon if he let me.

"Soo, now the photos. Here the first." It was a shot from Tobanga the totem pole in front of the dorms, from a higher angle. The next one was from it too but this time from the top of it and something was scratched in it. "Could you zoom in? What is scratched there?" She zoomed in and i read it.

Rachel  
+  
Chloe  
2012

and just below was scratched

Max I miss you :-(

"completely Chloe's style vandalism at the highest level, but it's nice to see them together now or not?" "Yeah they are cute like..." Hm which pair does she mean? better don't ask...   
The next photos were from the campus. One was from the roof of the dormitories where lie some footballs, frisbees and other sports equipment. On the right side there was the upper roof... I sighed deeply Poor Kate I will miss you. You you were so innocent... "What's up Daniel? Are you okay?" "Hmm it's just.. Kate..." "Shit I'm so sorry Daniel" she leaned in and hugged me "Sorry, I miss her too. damned Vortex Club..." "It's okay let us watch the other photos, please."

"Okay."

We looked through the other photos from Brooke about Blackwell and Arcadia Bay. Then a picture came into my view. "Wow..." "NOOO DON'T LOOK AT IT!" squealed Brooke and changed to an other photo. The whole class and the teacher turned their heads towards her. She put her head in the hands to keep her face from the looks. Her whole face turned red. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Brooke It's okay there is nothing to be embarrassed for." She leaned against my chest and begins to sob. "You... must think that... I'm a total wierdo..." I hugged her slightly and patted her back. "God no Brooke. If anyone here is a wierdo It's me not you. You are to ... nice and talented." I moved my mouth to her ears and whispered "That photo is nice and I'm happy to be your muse."

I switched back to the photo. It is a shot of me sitting on my usual tree. From the angle and distance of the camera the drone must been flying above the fountain. There was a little text editing on the upper right corner of the photo 'He is so nice when he is focused on work'. "Come on Brooke look at it."  
"No!" "Please Brooke..." I never imagined that she thinks so about me... "'kay if you happy with that." She shifted towards the laptop an looked on it with a side glance at me and i smiled at her. Her face lost a bit of the blush but there was still a bit. "Let's look through the other shots okay?" She sniffed. "Yeah, don't you dare to laugh!" "Why should I? They were so far really good." "I am glad that you like them."

Warren begins to pack in his stuff stands up and says to the teacher. "I'm sorry but i don't feel so well. I'm going to the nurse..." "Okay mister Graham."  
He looks a bit angry. Is he pissed at Brooke and me?! Brooke noticed the skeptical look of me. "Don't waste thoughts about him he is just jealous not more."  
"Maybe." We looked through the remaining photos. The last photo took my breath away. "Wow this is awesome. That could be a postcard!"

The photo was taken high above Blackwell with a view to the ocean that you can see the whole Arcadia Bay in this photo. "Come on so good is it not."  
"Mr. Edwards?" "Yes Daniel." "Could you look at this photo." I turned the laptop to him that he can see the photo. "Could that be a postcard or not?"  
"You did this, Brooke?" "Uhm, yes." "You should show this to Mr. Jefferson. That is really good." "Nah. I'm not sure about it..." "That is why i say it to you. Give it a try." "Okay, maybe next week."

The bell rings to end the class. "Alright, all of you have a nice weekend and I will see you again on Tuesday."

"I have physical education next..." "And me sience yay." "Let's met after this classes on the busstop for the drive to the Two Whales 'kay?" "Definitely. I am already hungry." We packed our stuff and said our goodbyes.

As i walked towards the physical education class the speakers all over campus cracked and Principal Wells begins to speak.  
"Good morning teachers and students. In view of that much students are skipping classes I decided to let mercy prevail before law. All classes for the rest of the day are dismissed. Have a nice weekend and we'll see you agian on monday."

Woohoo long weekend.

Instantly after the speak of principal Wells my phone buzzed. This can only be Brooke. I don't think that Warren are really want to talk...

I checked my phone to confirm my suspicion.

[Brooke] 11:04am : Hey Daniel. Did you heard that? Do you want to met earlier for the lunch in 30 maybe?

[To Brooke] 11:05am : Let's say in 40 that i have some time to take a quick shower, okay?

[Brooke] 11:05am : Sure. see you then.

I walked to the domitories entered my room took some new clothes from my wardrobe and went to take a shower. After i was done i have 15 minutes left enough time for a slow stroll to the busstop.  
As i reached it, I was the only one there what confused me for that just all classes were dismissed. I leaned against the Bussign and waited for Brooke.

"Hey Daniel I hope you did not waited too long." "Hi Brooke, nah just some minutes not more." The bus arrived and we entered it. The whole time of the drive we said nothing. You know awkward silence when you know nothing to talk about or are spacing out.  
The bus stoped at the Two Whales diner. "It's about time. I am hungry like a wolf. I have not eaten since last evening." "Yeah me too Daniel. let's dig in."

We entered the diner and instantly the awesome smell of bacon and eggs rushed into my nose. I too a deep breath and groaned. "Hmm delicious."  
"Good morning Daniel. Today so early?" "Hi Joyce. Yeah classes are dismissed after the party from yesterday." "Oh okay. And who is your lovely companion?"

At Joyce's title Brooke blushed a bit. "Oh that is Brooke she is studying at Blackwell too. And Brooke that is Joyce the best waitress in Arcadia! Aaand Chloe's mother." "Stop it Daniel you charmer. Nice to meet you Brooke. Ops the work calls I'll be right with you two." Joyce left into the kitchen.  
"Excuse me Daniel i need to go to the bathrooms." "Aye, I sit down." I walked to the last booth right near the jukebox and I enjoyed the music and the sound of a busy diner. I looked out of the window and watched as the waves break on the cliffs.

Brooke sat down opposite me, which I have not even noticed until she touched my right hand. "Daniel are you okay?" I winced a bit. "What? Oh yeah I just was lost in the situation." "Good. Joyce seems nice." "Totally she is so awesome and always has an open ear for you if you are nice to her. You were never here?"  
"No, the few times Warren went out with me he invited me into some fancy restaurants where I felt out of place." "Do you like it here?" "Of course it's really nice here and cozy." "Good good."

Then Joyce came to us. "So now you both what can I do for you?" "Brooke?" I asked her. "Oww I take a look at the menu order you first." "For me today eggs and bacon with fries, please and a ." "And I take belgian waffles with strawberries and cream and a chocolate milkshake, please." Aww sweet for a sweetie "Alright. I'll be right back."

Until our food arrived we trash talked a bit. We ate our food in silence. Every now and then I glanced at her. She looks so adorable I could watch her the whole time... Our eyes meet and she raised an eyebrow and smiled charming at me. I looked down to my plate and continued to eat.  
After we finished our food and I paid Joyce. As Brooke turned around to leave the diner Joyce leaned forward to me and whispered to me. "Are you dating? I think she is lovely, keep her." "I'm not sure about her we just met."  
We decided to walk back to Blackwell with a little detour to the beach. At the beach she took her hand into mine and intervene our fingers. A big smile drew my face and my heart beat faster. Every few minutes we chated a bit.

As we reached the dormitories Brooke turned to me. "Thank you for this nice day Daniel it was fun. We should definitely meet tomorrow to plan our trip to Portland next weekend." "Yup just text me when you want to and it was my pleasure to spend the day with you." She looked down at her feet. Then she raised her head and kissed me on my cheek. "Again thank you Daniel. See you tomorrow." Wow that stuned me again if I ever get used to it... "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Brooke."


	5. the storm

There I am. In love with Brooke Scott and it seems so that she likes me too. I'm so happy I never been. I wonder why me?  
Not that I would have something special I think. Something it has to be, but what? She could have so much better guys...

I need to relax myself first!

I walked into the domitories and I look around. The dormitories are relatively empty. Normal for a Friday most of all students are in the town or visiting their parents over the weekend.  
I walked to my room sat on my desk opened my laptop and browsed lazily through the internet.  
Nothing special new except a photo posted by Maxine Caulfield. A shot from Victoria in her cashmere dress studded with white paint and a pissed of stare.  
Max 1 : Queenbitch 0

I need some distraction from Brooke otherwise my stomach bursting with butterflys. Is that love, or something other? I don't get the why-question out of my head. Why me?! And now I'm afraid to ask...

I closed my laptop and started my PC and logged in WoW and selected my character Gregomat, but what shloud I do now... gawd I can't get her out of my head it's...awesome!   
After some minutes of idle around I decided to simply lay on my bed and listen to some music. Said and done.  
I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift off. Where was Max today she isn't the type to skip classes...  
What do the others think about Brooke and me... and especially Warren. I hope we can remain friends.

I drifted off into a light sleep and I dreamed about something that confused me...

Brooke and me were married and had a son with the name Dean. He was so awesome Brooke's beauty combined with my character. Isn't this awesome? definitely! We were happily living together in a Arcadia Bay which was completely different to the one now. What has happend to it?

And then i woke up to the sound of wind howling through my slightly opened window. It was raining.  
There was no rain forecast. Hmm okay...  
I get up and closed the window. Brrr it's freezing a bit. shity weather this week.  
I don't know why, but i kinda like the sound of rain on the windows sometimes i hear a melody. I lie back on the bed and relax .  
Someday i need to walk out during it rains and draw something, that would be awesome I bet.

I heard my phone buzzing. gawd not now I want my peace... My phone buzzed again. I ignored it.

God it's so boring right now... Ah I know I could play a bit the Hearthstone Beta. I'm so lucky that I got a key. randomness ftw.

After one hour and a bit my phone buzzed again. if that's not Brooke, i swear...

I took my phone and saw that Max messaged me 3 times or Max...

[Max]: Daniel?!

[Max]: Daniel, please answer me! It's important!

[Max]: Daniel, just answer me...

[To Max]: Hola Max. Where have you been today in class?

[Max]: busy with something. where are you now?

[To Max]: where do I have to be? just chillin in my dorm room with this rain and wind. although I'd love to go out and draw something but not today. I'm to lazy right now...

[Max]: good. please stay in your room a fucking tornado is on the way to Arcadia. Blackwell is one of the safest places right now!

[To Max]: Chloe has finally managed to get you high? Or did you smoked weed on your own? It's just some rain ^^

[Max]: IT'S NOT FUNNY DANIEL! just look out of your window.

[To Max]: my window is on the backside of the dorms...

[Max]: just belive me and stay in your dorm room, okay?

[To Max]: hmkay, but what's with you where are you and Chloe?

[Max]: we are in an other safe place.

[To Max]: where?

[Max]: That doesn't matter. stay safe if we survive this shit I'll explain it to you, bye

[To Max]: kay, bye this message can not be sent...please try again later.

I hitted the send-button again... this message can not be sent...please try again later.

What the... I get up and looking out of the window. A thunderstorm was starting the fuck!  
I left my dorm room and walked into the hallway and looked out of the window toward the pacific.

And there I saw it

a fucking gigantic tornado, the biggest I've ever saw!  
at least this must be an E5!

fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck! I began to hyperventilate. keep it cool Dan. how did she know that shit?!  
I rushed back into my dorm and locked the door behind me.  
Oh yeah a tornado is coming let's chill in my dorm room. genius idea...

Then I heard a knock on my door.

"one moment." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. It worked more or less good.  
I unlocked my door and right after that Brooke rushed in and hugged me.

"Good, you are here." she muttered into my chest and I hugged her back.  
"Uhmm...yeah." "I...I want to be with you until this 'thing' is off."  
"Come Brooke, sit down and take a rest." I led us to my couch and sat down.  
"do you want some water?" "mm-hmm" She nodded. I grabed the water bottle from my nightstand and handed it to her.  
She finished the half bottle. I smirked at her while she was drinking. She is sweating a bit understandable in the stress of facing a beast of a tornado...

"Better?" "a little.., but what should we do now?" Good question what the fuck should we do now...  
"I guess that it will be here in around a half hour or so... We should sit in a corner wraped in a blancket to protect us as much as possible against fragments. Or got you some other ideas?" "Not really..." I hold out my hand toward her. "We can do this. Let's go." She took it and I helped her up. I took the blancket from my bed. We moved to the right corner of my room near the door and I sat down cross legged. Brooke sat down beside me and resting her head on my shoulder.  
Then I put the blanket over us.

After some moments of nothing to say Brooke lifted her head. "I am scared, Daniel..." "Me too Brooke. Me too..." more than you think, but I have to stay strong. I put my arm around her to give her some support. She muffled something. "I...I don't want to lo..." she ended abruptly and closed her eyes. "What?"  
"nothing..." I see a light blush crossed her face. Wow even in the face of the death she is cute.

We remained quiet for the next around 10 minutes, but it was felt 2 hours. The only thing I could hear was the storm outside. The rain and hail beat against the window. Until suddenly the lights turned off. Everything was dark. The power lines have probably damaged. I felt Brooke tighten up her grip around my chest.  
I began to stroke her hair. "It's okay. We can do this, Brooke." "I hope it. I don't want to die here..." "Not while I'm here." "I...thank you Daniel."

We stayed quiet agian the last minutes just having each other and a blanket as improvised shield against some fragments and the upcoming cold.

And then it started. The howling wind is going to be stronger. I heard the first small things coliding with the brick wall of the dormitories and break the first windows. I closed my eyes and let the storm happen. What else am I supposed to do. I can not just go out and yell 'YOU SHALL NOT PASS!'

The storm is getting stronger. The first tiles be lifted from the roof. Then heard a loud shatter from my window. Brooke were frightened, shrieked and hugged me hard that it's been almost hurted a bit. I opened my eyes and looked towards the window. A thick branch stuck in the window and the cold wind begins to fill my room. I look puzzled as a squirrel jumped through the window and hid under my bed. then I got a crazy idea... I reached to my nightstand and opened the drawer. I took the bag of nut mix out and shook a little on the floor. I whispered to Brooke "Brooke, Look a squirrel."

She gazed timid past the blanket and smiled slightly. The squirrel looked at the nuts and creeps gingerly on them took one and rushed back under the bed and begins to nosh on it. I'm now a young Samuel?  
I turned my head to Brooke and kissed her on the hairline. She caress my arm with her thumb. At least some distraction from the storm.

Then a debris flew through the window and land on the ground. Meanwhile a huge puddle had collected under the window.  
The next half hour nothing special happens just the 'usual' storm things. Every now and then I heard soemthing crashing hard against the dormitories, couple of times I felt a little shock in the ground.

during the next 20 minutes the storm seems to tail off. Now it rained only and some lightnings at some distance...

And then there was silence...

I looked down at Brooke, she seems to be asleep. I took a deep breath. Wow we did it... I leaned my head back against the wall and realized how exhausted I am. I closed my eyes and drift off into sleep...


	6. from the beginning again...

A sunray falls through the window across my room and right into my face. I groaned lightly. I felt something slightly moving in my lap and I opened my eyes to see Brooke lies across the ground with her head in my lap and she was snoring softly.

The events from yesterday came into my mind ... our lunch why not calls it lunch-date the walk back and then a tornado came out of nowhere.  
Brooke came to my room and now we are here. The storm seems over. And now? What do you do after a tornado ripped the town?

I sighed heavily. Until Brooke is sleeping I can't do anything. I hope everyone is okay after this shit...  
Just some minutes later Brooke began to move. Her eyes flew open and she looked up to me. I gave her a smile."Hi." "Am I dead?!" I looked confused at her. Then I pinched her upper arm. "Ouch!" "I don't think so."

Brooke yawned and sat up gazing at her lap. She looks thoughtfully. What's up in your cute little head Brooke...?

Then she shaked her head slightly and looked at me. "Incredible that we survived this monster of a tornado, huh?" "Yeah. So I reluctantly say it, but thanks to the Prescott's that they build this massive. I don't think that most of the town get through it as well." "Presumably."  
I reached beside me took the water bottle and took a large gulp. Then I gave Brooke the bottle and she drank something too.

"Daniel?" "Huh" "Let's get out of here and go forward. I don't know what exactly we should do, but we will see." "Yeah. Here we go."  
I get up and staggered a little sleeping cross legged was not really a good idea. I searched for my shoes and saw that I left them by my bed near the window. They are soaked with rain water. Fuck these were my favorite pair... I helped Brooke up and walked to my wardrobe and took out my other pair of sneakers.

We stepped out of my room and looked down the hallway. Some doors had been torn off its hinges and laid on the ground. Broken glass was distributed among the corridor. I've never seen it so quiet. "Hello?! Anyone here?" I yelled and waited for a response.

nothing...

We walked out of the dorms and saw debris were scattered all over the yard. I turned around to take a look at the dorms.  
A massive tree was beaten against the building, an expensive car was crashed into the wall near the entrance. This has to be the car of principal Wells. Wow this tornado was heavy as hell.

We looked at each other and walked to the main campus. The statue from the fountain lying on the ground and in front of the main building stood principal Wells and Samuel who guided some other students to go somewhere. We walked to them.

"Miss Scott and Mister DaCosta it's good to see some more of our students alive. Have you seen Miss Caulfield or Mister Graham today?"

"I haven't seen Warren today, but Max texted me that she was in a save place, if it helpes you."  
"Ah okay I guess I can count Miss Caulfield to the living ones. Let's hope the best for Mister Graham. Miss Scott do you want to add something?"  
"Uhm, no I haven't seen him or Max." "Okay. The local police have opened a reception camp for the survivors. The campus will be used as accommodation for the injured. Samuel will guide you to the reception camp and if you want you can help with the cleanup or help with the injured."

"If the both will follow Samuel. I will guide you." "Sure." Brooke and me said at the same time. We followed Samuel and as we was out of earshot from the principal he slowed down and said "Oh and thank you Daniel for helping my friend yesterday." I looked confused at Samuel. "The squirrel. He told me that he sought refuge in your room and you gave him something to eat. He was very happy about it. And he told me that you can call him Dail. It seems that you have a new friend now." He said with a smile. "And I won't tell the principal about you two. Dail said you are a nice couple."

Wow that is really creepy, but awesome at the same time.  
Brooke took my hand and squeezed it a bit. I looked at her she smiled at me.

"I'm glad that I could help him with that." We reached the parking lot where standing some other students. "The next bus wil drive you to the camp. David Madsen will receive you and allocate a tent and some other things. I hope to see you again soon and safe." "Definitely. Bye Samuel." Brooke just nodded at him.

We were quiet during the whole bus drive, but it's okay because we held hands the whole time and earned gazes from some students. Are they jealous? Ha point for me! Wait was that a boat which be stuck in a house a mile or so away from the coastline?!   
Many houses are no longer to inhabit.  
After a half hour or so the bus reached the outskirts of Arcadia Bay and there was an improved tent village.

We get out of the bus and should line up in a row. Really Madsen we aren't in a boot camp...  
Mr. Madsen were assigning the students to the free tents. Brooke and me are the last ones in the row, so we have to wait a bit.

"You're okay Brooke?" "Uhm, yeah I was just thinking..." "About?" She looked to the ground and mumbled "nothing special." obviously a lie, but I better don't ask if she doesn't want to tell me " 'kay"  
"silence back there!" I heard Mr. Madsen say dafuq, really what is your problem... he stared daggers at us.  
After some moments he stepped up to us. "Name?" "Brooke Scott." "Womens section tent 36. If you want to sign up voluntarily just talk to me. Your personal things from your dorm will be here in some hours. You are free to leave." He write something on his clipboard then he stepped up to me. "Name?" "Daniel DaCosta." He looked up and drew his eyebrows together. nothing new that he doesn't like migrants like me. "Mens section tent 63. If you want to sign up voluntarily just talk to me. Your personal things from your dorm will be here in some hours. You are free to leave."

He stepped away. I sighed deep. "He can at least try to hide his racism against people, but it's easier to have a conversation with a stone." Brooke next to me snickered. "right in the bull's eye."

In some distance I see two familiar people. What's a relief to see them. Chloe and Max were sitting on a bench near the camp. Max was hugging Chloe and it seems that she was sobbing into Chloe.

"Do you mind if we go for a quick talk to Chloe and Max?" "Why should I? Let's go to them I'll be right behind you." "Aye."

I began to walk towards them and looked around the camp. So much hopeless faces, it hurts to see that. Many of them lost their homes and maybe more...

I reached the bench and stood there for some moments and cleared my throat. "Hey." Chloe looked up to me. "Yo, Dan." Max stopped to sob lifted her head out of Chloe's chest and jumped instantly at me "DANIEL! YOU ARE ALIVE." I hugged her back "I guess so, thanks for the hint about the dorm, Max. It's nice to see you too. And Brooke is with me." Max got off me and walked towards Brooke and hugged her too. Brooke looks somewhat clumsy at the unexpected hug from Max, but she managed to hugged her back.

I looked at Chloe who raised an eyebrow and smiled at me. what does this mean, Chloe? She nodded at the bench. I sat down, but let enough place for Max to sit next to Chloe. Then Max got off Brooke, who looked a bit uncomfortable. Max sniffed and sit down on the bench next to Chloe. I patted the spot beside me to signal Brooke to sit down and she did.

Then Max begun to say in a shaky voice "How did you got here after the party? I want to know." I looked at Brooke to ask for the permission. She nodded.  
And I began to tell them the story what happened after the party, but I have omitted some details.

"Wow, that is nice." Max said. Then I said. "But what happened to you both? If you want to tell." Max looked down to her feet and a tear runs down her cheek. "Not now, sorry Daniel, but maybe at some other time...but we were at the Two Whales and found Joyce, Warren and Frank alive but injured. I don't know exactly what happened but they will fly them to a hospital tomorrow." "That's good that Joyce and Warren are alive. No one deserves to die like that. And tell me the rest whenever you are ready Max." I laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her.  
After this we chatted a bit more. Then a Truck arrived with our stuff from the dorm rooms. "I'm sorry but we have to go, yanno the stuff." "It's okay Daniel, see yah around." Chloe got up and turned to me. "Before you go. You got time for a short conversation just us both." "Uhm yah." I got up and followed her into some distance.

Chloe had one of her impish smiles on her face. "Soo how are you doin' with Brooke? Did you asked her out?" "What, uhm no. I mean I know I like her but I don't know if she likes me too, if you know what I mean." "Dude she came to your room to be with you! She is so into you." "if you say so."

I heard someone stepped up to us. "What do you want from my stepdaughter? You..." It was David Madsen. Chloe's mood instantly changed into angry "Dude, can't I just talk to someone?!" "Not if I allow it!" "You are not my real father! You haven't the right to tell me what to do. Get the fuck out of my sight!"  
He snorted and staring daggers at me and left angry. "Fucker!" Chloe murmured and gave him the middle finger. "So where was I, ah yeah..."

"Yes, I say so. I know that look when she looks at you, from when Max looks at me. She is a nice catch for you. come on give me a fist bump and the promise to keep her."  
I fistbumped her. "pinky promise." "Nerd alert! Ha. We'll talk later, there is much work to be done." "Yeah, I'll volunteer for this." "Then I'll see you around tomorrow." "Sure."

Then Chloe left and Brooke got up from the bench and walked towards me and waved at Chloe and Max. Togehter we walked to the truck and thanks to David we had to wait until just our stuff left and he handed it to us.

"I think we should go to our tents and stow our stuff. huh." "Yeah that would be the best. I heard at 6 they are give out some food let's meet there, okay?"  
"yep, sounds good. see you then." I walked to my tent. I needed longer as I expected to find it. I have such a bad sense of direction. I stowed my stuff and laid down and waited until it was 6 to get something to eat. I got up and walked to the food distribution. I saw Brooke is waiting for me. I walked to her.

"Hey, Brooke." "Ah Hey Daniel. Good you found the place. Earlier you looked a bit disoriented." "Ha yeah it took me nearly a half hour to find my tent. I hope you were more successful." "Yeah, Let's get something to eat I'm starving." "That's a good idea."  
And again queue up *yuck* Finally we got our food. It was just a simple bean soup, but better then nothing. In times like this you should not be picky.  
We ate it in silence and after it we chatted a bit until it was bedtime. We said our goodbyes and went to our tents, but I did a little detour to the main tent were Mr. Madsen was. I stepped in. "Uhm Mr. Madsen can I talk to you?"

He looked up at me with an annoyed look. "Sure, what do you want?" "I just wanted to sign up voluntarily for the clean up crew." "That's good one more helping hand. The national guard will arrive tomorrow at 6 in the morning and they will start the work around 8. I'll await you then and guide you and the others to the work." "Okay I'll be there. good night then." "Good night." I left the tent and walked to mine and get off my shoes sweatjacket and laid down on the not really comfortable mattress and closed my eyes.

After a felt eternity of trying to sleep in. I heard someone stepped in front of my tent. "Daniel? you're still up?" "Yeah..." "Can I come in for a minute?" "Sure Mister." I heard the sound from the zipper and Mr. Madsen kneeled down. "First. You can call me David, if you want. And second I wanted to apologize for my rudeness against you. It was not an easy week for me the shock with Joyce and I just want to protect Chloe and Joyce. They are the last persons I have in my life and I don't want to lose them. It seems that you are an awesome friend for Chloe and Max. I'm glad that you are around them. Thank you, Daniel. Good night then and I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah, good night." Wow that was unexpected and strange... It seems that he buried the hatchet. That was nice of him.

And again i tried to sleep, but I can't... Fuck! I rolled around to find a good spot, but there was none.

Again footsteps. really David again? I swear I'll punch him.

"pssst Daniel?" Brooke?! what the heck...  
"Yeah. I'm awake." "I can't sleep. Uhmm can I come in?" Wow that escalated quickly... "Sure come in." Then I heard the zipper again, but this time I was happy about it. She closed the tent after she climbed in and laid down besides me wrapped in her own blanket and said nothing. "Good night Brooke." "Uhm yeah."

After some moments of silence she seems to turned around to face me.

"Daniel?" "Hmmhm." "As I went to your room... I promised me, if we survive this I will tell you something... And now we are here." I opened my eyes. "and what do you want to tell me?"

"I mean the last days with you were awesome and I realised something." "Uhum..."  
"I wanted to tell you that..." She sighed heavy. I turned my head to take a look at her as good as possible in this darkness. Her eyes were closed.

"That...I..." She sighed heavy again "I...love you." My eyes flew open and my heart beat quickened...


	7. Chapter 7: the good and the bad news

To hear this words it is like I'm on cloud 9. Brooke Scott loves me and I love her too. But what should I say now.  
Don't think to much. JUST say it...

"Awesome hits it quite well. I have a crush on you since I'm at Blackwell, but you are kinda outta my league." I closed my eyes and faceplamed me imaginary.  
"Daniel, I am much, but not out off your league. Love does not come from outward appearance." We both lie on our backs and as she spoke she moved her hand to mine and intertwined our fingers.  
"If you say that..." "Yes and I say something too. I'd be glad to be your girlfriend. Soo yes or no?"

WoW did she asked me out? I'm feeling as if I had smoked a joint, but I did not... the tingle in the occiput.

"Hella Yes." "That is great. And don't say that word again. I don't like it!" "Which 'hella'?" "Yes." "Aye captain."  
She moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder and her free hand on my chest. I could feel her warm breath on my neck. It send me shivers all over my body.

"God I'm so dumb... normally the boy should ask the girl out..." "Shut up, Daniel. Brooke Scott doesn't love the normal guys. She loves you."  
"Isn't this strange?! A tornado ripped the town and we found each other..." "Kinda."

Such a silence I've never experienced before. It was good. She caress my chest with her index finger.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." "For what?" "It seems that our trip to Portland must be postponed." "A pity."  
I turned my head to her and looked into her eyes. When she noticed it, she smiled at me. I could lose myself in her brown eyes. The moment was only a few seconds, but it felt like a half eternity. Then she lifted her head up and moved slowly closer to me. Just two inches before my face she stoped and said "Hi."  
"Hi..." I answered. "I know something so you could make it up." I slightly raised an eyebrow what she noticed. Now it's my turn to go for the left inches.

As I started to move Brooke closed her eyes and I followed her. These are probably the longest two inches of my whole life. But finally our lips touched and she released a sharp breath through her nose. Her lips were soft, warm and she move them slighly. I tried to copy her movements more or less good as I think.

My head became warmer. Then we separated to catch a breath. "I love you, Brooke." "I love you too, Dan. But now let's sleep we have a long day impending."  
"Yeah. good night." I said and moved my head fast and gave her a quick kiss on her lips again. I earned a playful smile from her. "Good night."

She laid back besides me, snuggled her head in my shoulder and closed her eyes. I did too and got lost in my thoughts.

So this was my first kiss... and it was awesome like Brooke. I didn't know that side from her. Hard shell, soft core. I like it^^

I don't know how long I needed to fell asleep, but I know it was long ago that I slept so well and deep.

Suddenly I snapped out of my dreams from a voice. "Yo Dan get up it's 7:30! The work is not waiting. Wow uhhh lala."  
It was Chloe she peeked into the tent and sees me and Brooke lying together as we are asleep.  
"What? Oh shit i forgot to set of the alarm... Uhhm I'll be there soon." Chloe smiled impish at me. "Take time, lovebirds." Chloe winked at me turned around and left.

I turned around to take a look at Brooke. She was groaning softly and opened her eyes. I smiled at her. "mornin' Brooke." She groaned again. It seems that she is not a morning person. "Sorry I need to go for the work. I hope to see you soon." I got up and took some fresh clothes from the pile and my sower supplies.

When I was about to leave the tent Brooke yawned and said with a sleepy voice. "Do you have to leave now?" "Uhm yes I want to help with the cleanup. You could ask David if there is something which you can help, or so." "Okay. but not so fast Daniel. Come here." She sat up and opened her arms for a hug. I droped the stuff I hold and joined in her hug. She snuggled her head into my shoulder and I needed to smile at her sweetness. As she broke the hug she cupped my face with her hands and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I'll see you soon." "i hope so, bye." Wow i could get used to it. That feeling is awesome.

I left the tent and went to the shower section and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth. After I got dressed I went straight to the main tent of David.

When it came into view I saw David, Chloe and some other people standing around a table. They discussed something.  
Chloe was the first who noticed me and she gave me a knowing smile. Then David lifts his head. "Ah Daniel good to see you. This is Mr. Adams the leader of the national gurads." Mr. Adams nodded slightly. "Chloe will give you and the other volunteers some work for the next days." "Okay."

After they finished the planning Chloe signaled me to follow her. She handed out some gloves to the volunteers and introduced us to the work.  
At first we should remove debris and order by material. It just needed 10 minutes for me to start to sweat. credits to my weight. It is unusual to see Chloe work with such a passion. Where does this come from...

At the lunchbreak Chloe took me aside. "Nice wirk there Daniel, but now give me details!" I looked confused at her. "About what?" "Come on don't doing so ignorant. I mean you and Brooke! Did you asked her out?" I slightly blushed at her directness. "Uhm me not really, but... she did." "What?! She did? Come on spill it out!" After further attempts by Chloe to get it out of me I gave in and telled her the events of the last night. "Naww, finally you made it. I'm happy for you." Chloe poked me on my shoulder.

"But now to a serious topic. Let's meet up this evening after work I have to tell you something in private, not here. Let's go back to work!" "Uhmm Aye captain."

The day never seemed to end. There is so much work I wonder how long it takes to clean the mess the tornado made...  
As the sun went down we stoped to work, but not all Chloe and some others from the national guard kept going. Chloe seemed so focused on the work that they had to stop her. She had turned within a day to a leader for us. Once a problem appeared she solved it.

After we ate our evening meal consisting of bread and some sliced meat Chloe took me aside and went with me into the near forest. Somewhere she stopped leaned against a tree and lit a cigarette. "What I tell you now is only meant for your ears, okay?" I nodded. "You certainly wonder where Mr. Jefferson is?" "A bit yes." "He's dead, but not killed by the tornado..." Then she told me that Mr. Jefferson and Nathan Prescott drugged and kidnapped young girls from the school to take pictures from them in a bunker somewhere out of Arcadia Bay. And that Nathan overdosed Rachel and buried her in the junkyard. They did the same to Kate and leaded her into suicide... As if that is not enough Max was a victim of him too, but before Jefferson could gave her a lethal dose David managed to come into the bunker and fighted with him. After he had defeated him he shot him into the head.

"Mr. Jefferson was all of this?! Wow that's ... shit. I don't know what I should think about it."

There are so much thoughts right now in my head that the world began to spin around me. I stumbled and needed to sit down. "Now everything is more clear. Oh my dear Max..."

"You're okay Dan?" "I guess so. Do you think the Prescotts will manipulate the press?" "Definitely, that's why I told you this. I did not want that you get the wrong shit from them, but tell this someone and you are a dead man." "Yeah, how Max is doing with this?" Chloe sighed

"She has a tough time, but we will do it." "You know if you need help with something. I'm there for you." "Thanks Dan. I wish I had met you earlier. You are an awesome friend." She smiled at me. "Do you want a little distraction from this?" "What do you mean?" "Let yourself be surprised. Yes or No?"  
"Sure why not." "Then wait here. I'll be right back." Chloe raised questioningly a eyebrow at me "Just wait."

I left the forest, went to my tent to fetch a small package and put it in my pocket. I tried to avoid as many people as possible. I went back into the forest and searched for Chloe. Where is she? I said she should wait here...

"BOOH YAH!" Chloe jumped in front of me from behind a tree. "Haha you should see your face right now, ha that was priceless. no pun intended."  
"God Chloe that was not funny. Oh well maybe a bit."

"Come on what is your suprise? show it to me." "Drumroll please." I reached into my pocket and took out the little bag and showed it to Chloe.  
"WoW, erm I mean what? You are smoking weed?" "Sometimes to calm down." "It's true, still waters run deep... at first you explain that you are a metalhead and now this. You are not accidentally a millionaire?"

I smiled at her comment. "Unfortunately, nope." I sat down, rolled a joint and handed it to Chloe. She sniffed at it. "This shit smells intense."  
She sat down besides me and lit the joint, took a long drag. I took the joint from her and did the same. After some back and forth it was done.

"WoW this shit is goood. Where did you get that?" "Frank, Duh." "What he never sold me this shit!" "Maybe you should be nicer to him." "No way, not after what he did with Rachel..."

We sat there for a half hour, as I heard someone is coming. "Daniel?!" At the voice I heard that it was Brooke. "Over here." Brooke walked closer to us and sniffed. "What you are smoking weed?!" "Uhm..." Her face changed to a disappointed angry expression. She turned on her heels and ran away.  
"Wait, Brooke!" "DON'T YOU DARE TO FOLLOW ME!" "Shit..." I faceplamed myself.

I sighed deep. "That was not good." Chloe said. "You don't say. See you tomorrow." I get up and tried to walk after her.

Fuck that had to happen...

As I reached the tent village I looked for Brooke, but I did not find her. I just saw David who sat on a camp chair. "Uhm, David?" "Ah hey Daniel. Good to see you. How can I help you?" "Uhm, did you just have seen Brooke?" "Hmm... Ah yes she went to her tent some minutes ago." "Okay. I need to explain something to her. Thank you." "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

I searched for Brooke's tent what with my lack of orientation was not really easy. But finally I found it.

"Brooke are you in there?" "Go away. I don't want to see you!" "Brooke, please. I love you. Let me in and explain it."  
Silence...  
"Come in dumbhead!" I went into the tent and saw her sitting cross legged at the other end. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
I closed the tent behind me and sat in front of her. I gave her a apologetic gaze and looked into my lap. "Brooke..." "Why?! Daniel I thought you were proper."

"I...I just wanted to calm down a bit after all of this..." "There are other ways to calm down, Daniel. I missed you the whole day. I wanted to see you and spent some time or the night with you..." I reached my hands towards her and took hers into mine and squeezed them a bit. "I'm sorry Brooke..."

"Look at me." I looked up from my lap and saw that she smiled slightly. "Come here." She patted the spot next to her and I moved to her.  
"Let's cuddle a bit and sleep. it will not be easier tomorrow." "Thank you, Brooke." "For what exactly?" "For loving me the way you do." "I know I am awesome."  
We both laughed and moved under the blanket and cuddled up just like the last night. We were talking about our days went.

At one point she stroke my tummy and said. "It's like my personal pillow." She snickered and poked it with her index finger.  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?" "That you are mine." "Wait? Are you jealous, that I spend time with Chloe?" "Uhm, maybe..."  
"God Brooke she is gay and together with Max. You don't have to be jealous because of her." "I know, but you know me. I can not help myself."

I took my index and middle finger under her chin and moved her head up to mine and kissed her. She kissed me back and it became passionate. She ran her hand through my hair and deepen the kiss.

My head felt dizzy from it and maybe the after effects from the joint earlier. Finally she broke the kiss and we both needed to catch a breath.  
We both gazed us in the eyes. "I love you, Dan." "I love you too. But really Dan?! Come up with a better nickname. I don't like Dan."  
"But Chloe calls you so." "Chloe is incorrigible. Only Max can educate her." "That is a point."

"Now, good night." "Yeah, it's better this way." We gave us some quick good night kisses. And I reminded me to set of an alarm for 7. I don't want to oversleep again.


End file.
